NO QUIERO EXTRAÑAR NADA
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: cada hora que pasa se me hace eterno, cuándo no estoy contigo, siento que mi corazón va a estallar, NO QUIERO EXTRAÑARTE NADA cuando tú no estás, quiero que siempre este conmigo. Nessie y jake oneshot regalo de cumpleaños para alba Livia Scofield Miller


Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**

Solo el trama es mío basándome en la canción de Aerosmith "I Dont Wanna Miss A Thing"(nota: esta fue la canción oficial de la película **armageddon)**

Regalo de cumpleaños para alba(**Livia Scofield Miller) ** lo prometido es deuda amiga, jejeje de verdad que oso contigo jejeje tu cumple fue el 15 de mayo y hasta ahorita te traigo tu regalo u.u,jeje pero bueno lo prometido es deuda,espero que te guste.

Gracias a **carliitha–cullen** POR SER MI BETA

::..................................................................................................:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...................................................................................................................

Summary: cada hora que pasa se me hace eterno, cuándo no estoy contigo, siento que mi corazón va a estallar, NO QUIERO EXTRAÑARTE NADA cuando tú no estás, quiero que siempre este conmigo. Nessie y jake (oneshot) regalo de cumpleaños para alba(**Livia Scofield Miller)**

* * *

**NO QUIERO EXTRAÑAR NADA**

Podría permanecer despierto sólo para escucharte respirar,

Mirarte sonreír mientras duermes

A lo lejos, y soñando.

Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce claudicación,

Podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre.

Ya que, cada momento que pasé contigo

Es un momento que valoro mucho.

Te veo dormir y no sé qué hacer ,sonrió ,eres muy dulce, té vez tan indefensa y tierna dormida como si nada pasara, realmente estoy feliz de que este conmigo y que me vayas elegido como tu pareja, té abrazos y murmuras algo, tomó tu mano con tanta delicadeza para que no despierte y la pongo en mi rostro entonces veo el hermoso sueño que tienes, gracias a tu hermoso don lo puedo ver, cierro los ojos y me siento como si yo estuviera ahí en ese momento, sonrió, realmente no es un sueño lo que tiene si no un recuerdo mío.

No quiero cerrar los ojos,

No quiero quedarme dormido,

Porque te extrañaría, nena,

Y no quiero extrañar nada.

Porque aún si soñara contigo,

El más dulce de los sueños no alcanzará.

Aún así te extrañaría, nena,

Y no quiero extrañar nada.

En ese entonces tenias unos 5 años pero tu cuerpo parecía a la de una jovencita de 14

-jake-susurra mientras corre por el hermoso prado.

-dime nessie-me acerco junto a ella.

Ella me sonríe y luego mira al cielo.

-jake..tú crees….. Que alguien me llegue amar tanto como mi padre ama a mi mama-dice sin dejar de mira el cielo.

Claro que sí y mucho más que Edward ama a bella, yo te amo tanto nessie que daría mi vida con gusto para que tú fueras feliz, te amo tanto que no puedo dormir pensado que cuando cierre mis ojos no te volveré a ver, qué en cualquier momento puedes desaparecer de mi lado y aunque diga que lo que siento es por la imprimación, yo sé que no, sé que lo que siento por ti va mas allá que una tonta imprimación, esto es realmente amor, es algo que no se puede ver pero si sentir.

-yo sé….-murmuro y ella me mira-que algún día, tu encontrara a alguien que te ame mucho más de lo que se aman tus padres, alguien que daría con gusto su vida para que tu sonriera o viviera feliz, alguien que te cuide y te proteja de todo los que te quieran hacer daño, qué te sepa escuchar y que te conozca y te haga sonreír cuando este triste, yo nessie te a…..-me muerdo la lengua para no gritarle que la amo con todo mi corazón-te quiero mucho nessie y como tu mejor amigo yo se que algún día encontraras a alguien que te ame tanto que no dejaras de ser feliz a su lado-sonrió.

-jake-se sonroja-gracias jake-me abraza y me pierdo en su aroma, ella es tal linda e inocente, si tu supiera cuanto te amo mi niña.

Acostado cerca de ti,

Siento latir tu corazón.

Y me pregunto con qué estás soñando,

Me pregunto si será conmigo.

Luego, beso tus ojos y agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos

Y sólo quiero estar contigo

En este momento para siempre, para siempre, siempre.

De pronto aquel recuerdo se vuelve borroso entonces me doy cuento que te has levantado, abro mis ojos y veo que unos hermoso ojos chocolate me mira como si acabaras de descubrir a un niño pequeño asiendo una travesura.

-jake-susurra enojada-otra vez espiando mis sueño- te gira a un lado de la cama asiendo un puchero.

-yo no…….como crees nessie-me hago el ofendido mientras la abrazo-yo no te estaba espiando tus sueños, lo que pasa es que…-diantres no se me ocurre nada-es que……yo te estaba viendo dormir y entonces tu pusiste tu mano en mi rostro así que …. La culpa es tuya-guau es lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir eres un idiota jake pensé.

-de verdad jake-me mira mientras hace ojitos-sabes, estaba soñando aquella vez en el prado cuando yo tenía 5 años-sonríe-aunque tú ya lo viste no-alza una ceja.

-pues ahora que lo dices…..si-le sonrió.

-sabe, creó que al final tu tenias razón, finalmente pude encontrar a alguien que me amara tanto o mucho más que el amor que siente mi padre a mi mama–entonces ella me planta un dulce beso en los labios- al final encontré a mi príncipe azul aunque en realidad es un lobo feroz-dicho esto ella me sonríe pícaramente-te amo jake, no sabes cuánto te amo lobito, cada día que pasa te amo más que a nada y sin ti no se qué sería de mi vida, gracias por permitirme ser tu esposa-me sonríe.

-no nessie, el que debería darte las gracias soy yo, desde que te vi mi mundo se convirtió en tuyo y aunque yo sabía que si tu no me amabas como yo a ti, me prometí estar siempre a tu lado sin importa que mi vida dependiera de ello, gracias nessie por darme la oportunidad de acerté mi esposa, te amo mi vampirita -sonrió y la beso-cada hora que pasa se me hace eterno, cuándo no estoy contigo , siento que mi corazón va a estallar, NO QUIERO EXTRAÑARTE NADA cuando tu no estás, quiero que siempre este conmigo, yo Jacob Williams Black te amo más que a mi propia vida.

- y yo Renesmee carlie cullen swan te amaba más que a nadie en este mundo mi lobito.

Dicho esto nos besamos con tanto amor y nos perdemos en nuestro propio mundo, nuestro amor es más grande que cualquier imprimación, sé que nessie realmente me ama como yo a ella, sé que siempre estaremos juntos por siempre………………

No quiero extrañar ni una sonrisa,

No quiero extrañar ni un beso,

Ya que sólo quiero estar contigo,

Aquí mismo, contigo, como ahora.

Sólo quiero tenerte cerca

Sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío,

Y permanecer aquí, en este momento

Por el resto del tiempo.

* * *

Hola alba, bueno espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, jejeje me fascino la canción y como ya la había escuchado fue más fácil inspirarme, de verdad espero que te guste y felicidades por tu 23 añitos jejeje ya se xD me quieres ahorcarme por recordarte tu edad ¬¬ jejeje

Pero bueno como te dije la otra vez, animo alba tu puedes lograr todo lo que te propongas jajaja especialmente………….ya sabes tu

Jejeje de verdad espero que te la hayas pasado súper genial jejeje, espero verte pronto nos vemos

p.d:disculpe los errores de ortografia TT_TT

Bye... y no se les olvide que

**Si son vampiro, licántropos o humanos, por favor déjeme un REVIEW**

**Los reviews me ayudan a inspirarme, no sean malos (ojitos o.o)**

**No les cuesta dejarme nada dejarme un REVIEW…**

**Dale click al botón verde xD..**


End file.
